Riot
by CheyanneChika
Summary: There is a riot at Mitsuhashi University with Misaki, Hiroki and Miyagi stranded at the school. Originally supposed to be a Prompted Drabble, now a two-shot. Dedicated to and word prompt from IForgotMyPassword. LEMONS with ALL COUPLES. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The prompt Riot was courtesy of IForgotMyPassword**

**This was supposed to be a drabble but it ended up being a two chapter story, hope you like:)**

**Chapter One**

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news from Mitsuhashi University." Akihiko sat up from the couch he'd been snoozing on and stared as the camera cut to another just outside the gates of M University. A young woman with a microphone said, "What started as a peaceful protest has blown into a riot. Students and teachers who were not involved in the protest remain trapped inside."

Akihiko didn't wait for the rest of the report and dashed out the door.

…

Nowaki casually glanced at the TV in one of the playrooms when it stopped playing _Pok__é__mon_ and jumped to a news reel. Mitsuhashi was under siege. Nowaki's heart nearly stopped for a moment, then it kicked into overdrive. "Excuse me kids." He hastily exited.

"Senpai, can you please cover for me?" he begged, bursting into the locker room where Tsumori was about to leave.

"What's wrong?"

"Hiro-san is in the middle of a riot!"

Tsumori's eyes widened. "Go ahead." He pulled his lab coat back on.

"Thank you," he said, taking off.

"You owe me!" Tsumori yelled after him.

"Of course!" Nowaki called over his shoulder.

…

Whispers flew from one student to the next in Teito University. When news of a riot reached Shinobu's ears, he stuffed his books and papers into a bag and abandoned his friends. They watched him go in surprise.

One asked, "Do you suppose his girlfriend goes there?"

"I thought his girlfriend was way older," said another.

"Maybe she teaches there."

"No wait, isn't that the school his dad is the headmaster of?"

"His dad is the headmaster of Mitsuhashi? Jeez, no wonder he never worries about money."

"Yeah," was the general murmur.

"You think he's worried about his dad then?"

"Must be."

…

Miyagi was bored out of his mind. Unable to leave the school, he and Kamijou had locked themselves in their office. Hiroki was busily grading papers, something he'd suggested the other teacher should do to pass the time.

Miyagi, of course, had no interest in doing that. Instead, he found an mp3 player that Kamijou had confiscated and was listening to it. Unfortunately, the music was making his ears bleed so he'd switched over to playing some sort of westernized version of Mahjong on the computer.

"I'm bored," he murmured, losing yet another game. "How much longer until the riot gets under control?"

"Can you still hear them screaming?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes."

"Then awhile," he said shortly, returning his focus.

All of two minutes later, both of their cell phones vibrated and rang.

"Hello," they both asked.

Both were assaulted by a cacophony of noise as their lovers tried to determine their status.

Hiroki got Nowaki to shut up first. Ensured of his safety, he did as Hiroki ordered and returned to the hospital with the promise that Hiroki would come to the hospital once the riot had quieted. No sooner had he shut his phone than it buzzed again.

"Hiroki!" Akihiko's voice was more hyped than Hiroki had ever heard it.

"Akihiko, what is it?"

"I'm outside the school and Misaki is inside. He's not answering his phone!"

"Mellow out," Hiroki replied. "Was he involved in the protest?"

"No."

"Then he's probably in one of the classrooms, waiting for the mob to be controlled."

"So why doesn't he answer his phone?"

"Perhaps he forgot it."

"Hiroki…"

The brunet sighed. Akihiko was clearly not going to let up. "I'll check a few classrooms and call you back when I find him, okay?"

"Yes." Akihiko hung up abruptly.

"Rude bastard," Hiroki muttered darkly, getting to his feet.

"You going somewhere?" Miyagi asked, covering the phone's mouthpiece while a loud youth continued toshout on the other end.

"A friend of mine is worried about his freeloader student. He'll keep bugging me unless the brat is found."

"Have fun, don't get killed by a mob."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. He stalked out a moment later. Three classrooms later, the brat was nowhere to be found. Hiroki sighed. He'd already had to turn off his phone because Akihiko kept calling him for updates.

He tried a fourth classroom, the one closest to the main doors where the riot still raged on. He knocked and a teacher with a bruise on her cheek peered suspiciously at him before opening the door. Hiroki looked around. Like the teacher, most of the kids were ones who'd been outside when the riot started and had fled indoors after being unable to reach the gates. A few of them had minor injuries and others had more serious ones. A few had been bandaged and were lying in other kids' laps. Others sported large bruises with ice packs from the small onsite doctor's office. The doctor was in here, treating wounds as best he could but there was no way to get paramedics in here.

"Kamijou Sensei," a different female teacher said, getting to her feet. "What is it?"

"I'm looking for Takahashi Misaki."

Said boy got to his feet. "Sensei?" he asked uncertainly. Even from several feet away, Hiroki could see he had been caught by the mob. Bruises spackled his arms and a very large and very purple one had swollen his eye shut.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, pulled out his phone and turned it back on. The moment he did it started ringing. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Did you find him?"

"Just now."

He could hear him sighing in relief. "Can I talk to him?"

"I suppose." Hiroki held out his phone. "Tell him your fine."

Misaki's eyebrows lifted but he came over and took the phone. "Hello?" A second later, "Usagi-san?" His uninjured eye went round. "I'm fine…I forgot it." He grimaced, automatically patting an empty pocket where his phone should have been. "Really I'm—you're what? Why the hell are you outside the school? It's dangerous." He turned scarlet and murmured his lover's name. Hiroki raised an eyebrow. Akihiko had the kid embarrassed just by talking to him.

Misaki finally hung up and handed the phone back. He looked wistfully out the window. The rumble of activity outside was starting to calm. The riot was starting to break up, it seemed. "Finally," Hiroki muttered. He could leave now. He left the classroom without a word and headed back upstairs.

Just so he could go to the hospital. He sighed. Nowaki and Akihiko both were so annoying when it came to worrying. He pointedly shoved away the fact that he tended to worry about Nowaki when the damn brat was doing something foolish or hiding things from him. He reached the office and popped open the door.

There was Miyagi…and his brat…locked in a passionate embrace. "Oh for—" Hiroki cut himself off, instead asking, "How the hell did he get in here?"

"I fought." Hiroki noticed the boy's lip was a bit too puffy to have come from just a kiss.

"Idiot brat," Hiroki muttered. "I'm leaving."

"Good," Shinobu replied.

"See you tomorrow," Miyagi murmured slyly, earning a livid look from his lover.

"Whatever," Hiroki called. He headed back downstairs and looked out at the courtyard. Cops were cuffing those still resisting and medics were treating those lying on the ground. He noticed a red sports car that was abandoned by the gates and knew that Akihiko was somewhere around here but probably unhurt.

He walked outside and blinked in the bright sunlight. A cop looked at him suspiciously as if he thought Hiroki might try to attack him but he merely stalked past and headed out of the courtyard and down the street. He didn't stop until he reached the hospital.

**To be continued…**

**Hiroki: Seriously?**

**Chey: Yes. Deal with it. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm ready to write yaoi now.**

**Hiroki: I'm not ready.**

**Nowaki: I am, but you have to say the disclaimer first.**

**Chey: Oh right, I do not own—**

**Hiroki: Shut up! I said I'm not ready.**

**Nowaki: *covers Hiroki's lips with his***

**Chey: Hehe, yummy. I own nothing!**

**Chapter Two, final part**

Up in the Pediatrics Wing, Hiroki was greeted by the smirking face of Tsumori. "Ah, so you're not dead or beaten then."

Hiroki didn't even bother to deign that with an answer. He simply walked past. "Ah, Kamijou-kun, Nowaki isn't here."

Hiroki stopped. "Then where is he?"

"I'll tell you if you go on a date with me."

"As if!" Hiroki snapped out, decking Tsumori sharply.

"Easy, easy," he said with a smirk. "I told him to go home. He was too stressed and worried about you."

Hiroki nodded and turned and left. "What about my date?" Tsumori called.

Hiroki twitched his neck menacingly and kept walking. Arriving at home, Nowaki embraced him hard. "Hiro-san," he whispered against Hiroki's hair. "You're okay."

"Of course I am," Hiroki replied, his voice muffled by Nowaki's shoulder.

"Oh Hiro-san, I love you." He kissed Hiroki softly and their tongues danced briefly. All the stress from their respective days fell away in that kiss. Hiroki's arms wound around Nowaki's neck and gripped hard as Nowaki pinned him against a wall, two inches off the ground as they kissed passionately.

Nowaki pulled back and Hiroki went with him. He overbalanced and toppled to the floor with Hiroki on top. Hiroki, caught up in the moment simply leaned down and kissed his lover hard as he rested his hands on Nowaki's chest. Nowaki's heart kicked into overdrive as he stared at Hiro-san above him. He carefully raised his hands to rest on Hiroki's hips. After a second, they slid upward to untuck Hiroki's shirt and slip underneath. That soft, hot skin gave him the drive to shoot up and over, pinning the slimmer man beneath him.

Hiroki gasped sharply as the floor connected with his back. In rapid succession, both men were without clothes and kissing once more. Nowaki's hips ground against Hiroki's as he matched him thrust for thrust. Hiroki let out a small whimper when Nowaki broke the kiss and slid down to suckle a nipple.

"No…wa…ki…" Hiroki moaned under Nowaki's ministrations.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured, his breath tickling Hiroki's damp nipple and making him cry out. Hiroki bucked his hips wildly and Nowaki choked back a smile. "I love you, Hiro-san." He reached down and gripped Hiroki's shaft, making him moan and buck his hips again. Nowaki smiled at the response and pumped him harder and harder as the pressure built in Hiroki's body. Hiroki clamped down, trying to fight the pressure.

He lost the fight, coming with a sharp growl. Nowaki panted and climbed up Hiroki's body to kiss him on the lips again. "Hiro-san," he whispered.

"Nowa…" Hiroki trailed off with a moan as Nowaki's fingertips slipped between his lover's cheeks. He pressed gently at the tight opening for a moment before he pushed his fingers inside. He widened the whole for a few seconds before Hiroki gasped out, "Hurry up!"

"But, Hiro-san—"

"Just do it already."

"Okay…" He pulled out his fingers and hoisted his lover's legs over his shoulders. He positioned himself and thrust into him. Hiroki cried out as pleasure and pain clouded his mind. In the haze, there was only Nowaki and Hiroki held onto him for dear life. Nowaki struck his prostate and at the same time, reached down and gripped his erection firmly. The result was a satisfying shout followed by waves upon waves of pleasure as Hiroki came a second time.

Hiroki flopped back as the pleasure raced through his body, multiplying with each of Nowaki's thrusts. Nowaki came, crying his lover's name finally and slumped against Hiroki's chest. "Hiro-san," he whispered, his voice muffled. "I love you."

Hiroki didn't answer. He was too busy breathing. He simply held his arms loosely around Nowaki's neck. That was how they drifted off to sleep.

…

"As a result of the Mitsuhashi University Riot yesterday, there were several reported injuries. Fortunately, none was life threatening and there will hopefully be no further incidences at the school." The news reported droned on in a high, simpering voice that reminded Misaki of Topeka on _Pokémon_. Of course, it was the only thing Misaki could hear over his own grunts and moans as Usagi-san thrust into him over and over again.

"Nnn, Usagi-san, stop."

Akihiko didn't answer. He was too busy being happy that his precious Misaki was alive and safe, if slightly bruised, and in his arms on the floor of the living room.

Misaki felt like he was melting and it felt so damn good. He arched his back as Akihiko place a nip to his jaw and a hard thrust in the same moment.

Pleasure radiated from his core outward, filling him with warmth. Another thrust had him and Akihiko coming in the same split second. Both cried out and sagged. Akihiko rested his head on Misaki's chest though he pulled the rest of his weight off the youth to lie on the floor. Misaki limply rolled to face Akihiko. "Usagi-san…" he murmured.

"What is it?"

"I…I love you," he whispered.

Akihiko's eyes widened for a moment then he smiled softly and nodded. "I love you too. I was so worried when I saw the riot, I—"

Misaki shook his head. He was thinking that if he'd died and never seen Akihiko again it would be horrible. He couldn't think about it anymore. He started to get up. "I need to make dinner."

"You can barely stand." Misaki stopped. A smirk crossed Akihiko's lips. "Were you planning on going upstairs to get dressed because you won't make it." Misaki grimaced and Akihiko continued. "Unless you were planning to cook wearing only an apron because that I have absolutely no problem with."

Misaki spun back and glowered. Of course Usagi was looking about two and half feet south of Misaki's eyes. Misaki's glare intensified when lust colored Usagi's eyes a deep purple. "You're horrible," he yelled and turned back stumbling to the stairs. He hobbled up gingerly, no looking back to see if Akihiko was still watching, which he was, every single move. "Asshole."

Akihiko only smirked.

…

Shinobu and Miyagi had had sex in a lot of places. Most of them in various places at Mitsuhashi and in their two apartments. However, Miyagi didn't think it had ever been on Hiroki's desk. This time was definitely a first. And it seemed more voracious than usual too. Shinobu was insatiable despite the pain he must have been in judging by the bruising. The kid's devotion was scary.

But his own obsession with such a young man was even scarier. This kid could shatter all of his resolve, every barrier he'd erected, every piece of darkness that still remained… If it wasn't so wonderful, he would have hated it.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu choked out. "I love you!"

Miyagi shuddered as Shinobu squeezed him tightly. It was making it hard to think; hard to form words. He chose instead to pull the boy into a powerful kiss that had them both gasping when they broke apart again.

"I love you too, brat."

And so ended the drama of the Mitsuhashi riot.

**The End**

**Chey: Yay, I'm finally done with this story.**

**Misaki: The rest of us are as well.**

**Akihiko: I'm not. I want more Misaki.**

**Chey: Of course you do.**

**Misaki: I don't.**

**Chey: Anyway! Please review, I love you and thanks for reading.**

**~Cheyanne**


End file.
